


The secret side of Konoha

by SenatrixPadme95



Series: The secret side of Konoha [1]
Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Breathplay, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Heavy BDSM, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Love, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Sugar Daddy, Vaginal Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenatrixPadme95/pseuds/SenatrixPadme95
Summary: [Queste storie partecipano alla Queer Pills challenge del gruppo Naruto Fanfiction Italia con la lista In porn we only trust]Il sesso a Konoha pare essere un tabù, eppure bambini nascono ogni giorno e crescono, pronti a diventare i nuovi re della scacchiera. Ma il sesso è più che mezzo di procreazione e in questa raccolta ne avrete molteplici e diversificati assaggi.Dal testo:"«Non mi sporcherai le culottes…» gli sussurrò, fermandosi un attimo prima che venisse e facendogli alzare il sedere, togliendogli le mutandine senza mai distogliere lo sguardo da quello del ragazzo boccheggiante.L’erezione svettante, lasciata libera dalla costrizione del pizzo, scomparve tra le sue labbra, la lingua che vorticava intorno al glande ingrossato, la mano destra che si occupava di torturare a turno i suoi capezzoli, abbassando il balconcino.""«Capo...» boccheggiò Deidara, gli occhi azzurri che tendevano a ribaltarsi, l'eyeliner leggermente sbavato e Tobi alle spalle che, come al solito, non capiva assolutamente nulla.""«Non barare» gli sussurrò TenTen all'orecchio, baciandolo mentre annodava la benda. «Sarà più divertente se per una volta ti lascerai andare...prometto di non usare kunai...»"
Relationships: Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hatake Kakashi/Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Mitarashi Anko/Orochimaru, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: The secret side of Konoha [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784191
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Potevi almeno chiedere, Sai

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipante alla Queer Pills challenge del gruppo Naruto Fanfiction Italia con la lista In porn we only trust.
> 
> Salve a tutti/e!  
> Eccoci qui con una raccolta sui toni del piccante che pero sarà sfiziosa alla lettura come lo è stata alla scrittura :3  
> Lo so, detto così sembra quasi che io stia presentando il nuovo menù di un ristorante: vi assicuro che non è così, anche se effettivamente troverete portate (spero) per tutti i gusti ;)  
> Idiozie a parte, era un po' che avevo in mente una raccolta di questo genere, ma le idee erano molto vaghe e oggettivamente nulla, se non le coppie, erano state messe su file word. Poi è arrivato il Pride Month e il gruppo facebook Naruto Fafiction Italia ha indetto questa meravigliosa challenge di cui ho scelto la lista "In p0rn we only trust".  
> Ecco, detto questo, io spero di regalarvi del buon p0rn che soddisfi tutti i palati!  
> Buona lettura e a presto,   
> Lagertha
> 
> Prompt 1: Cross dressing/whip  
> Coppia: Ino/Sai

**Potevi almeno chiedere, Sai**  


  
A pensarci bene poteva anche aspettarselo, visto che quando lo aveva conosciuto aveva già quell’abitudine di indossare top abbastanza femminili che gli lasciavano scoperto il ventre piattissimo. Ino sospirò buttandosi sul letto e fissando il soffitto.

_Ma che diavolo le era venuto in mente di rientrare prima?_  
Sai, nel frattempo, rosso come un peperone in viso, stava impalato davanti all’armadio, esattamente dove lei lo aveva appena beccato.  
«Ino…» provò a dire il ragazzo, delicato come al solito e reso ancora più grazioso dalla completino intimo in pizzo viola e la giarrettiera abbinata di Ino che indossava.  
 _Che poi, dannazione, era anche carino!_  
Ino si tirò su sui gomiti e con il capo inclinato verso destra fissò il fidanzato.  
«Da quanto tempo?» chiese, gli occhi azzurri piantati in quelli neri dell’ex membro della Radice.  
«Credo da sempre, ma nella Radice non ci sono donne, quindi diciamo che ho cominciato davvero da quando ti ho conosciuta.»  
A Ino venne l’istinto di buttarsi di nuovo giù, di distogliere lo sguardo e far finta di nulla. Poi Sai mosse un passo verso di lei, ridicolmente sexy con quegli slip e quel reggiseno evidentemente troppo grande e le guance rosse che lo facevano assomigliare a una di quelle verginelle che ai bagni si stringevano negli asciugamani in spugna.  
«Sei disgustata?» sussurrò il ragazzo, una volta che le si fu inginocchiato davanti.  
Ino sgranò gli occhi, spalancò la bocca e scosse il capo: come poteva pensare che una cosa del genere la disgustasse? Era soltanto un pelo sconvolta, insomma, non era una cosa che capitasse tutti i giorni quella di rientrare a casa e trovare il proprio fidanzato con indosso uno completino intimo iperfemminile...  
«Però sei arrabbiata con me, vero?» chiese ancora, alzandosi quando non ricevette risposta, avviandosi verso la porta, i fianchi stretti avvolti dalle culottes, il culo deliziosamente sodo – Ino lo sentiva quasi sotto le dita, in quel momento, morbido e muscoloso insieme, da morsi – coperto dal vedo non vedo del pizzo.  
La ragazza allungò la mano a prendere l’orlo delle culottes, tirando il ragazzo a sé e facendolo indietreggiare fino ad averlo in piedi tra le cosce. Lo circondò con le braccia, le mani che percorsero lentamente le linee dure del corpo di Sai, linee che così tanto stonavano con i lineamenti del viso, affilati ed efebici.  
«Perché non me lo hai detto?» chiese, chiudendo gli occhi e posandogli un bacio umido alla base della colonna vertebrale.  
«Mi avresti accettato?»  
«Pensi davvero sia stato meglio scoprirlo così? In un giorno in cui sono rientrata prima da lavoro perché-» Ino si fermò, arrossendo violentemente.  
Sai si voltò e chinò, portando il viso all’altezza di quello di Ino.  
Tentennò un po’, Ino Yamanaka, prima di borbottare confusamente la risposta.  
«Perché avevo voglia di fare sesso e non ce la facevo a restare altro tempo in negozio facendo finta di niente.»  
Sai sorrise, di uno di quei suoi sorrisi enigmatici che Ino ancora non riusciva ad interpretare.  
Le baciò le labbra, lentamente, mordicchiandole il labbro inferiore, solleticandola in punta di lingua, mentre la portava a sdraiarsi sul futon e le montava a cavalcioni. Ma a letto non aveva mai comandato lui, così Ino lo fece gentilmente smontare e poi distendere supino, montandogli sopra, completamente vestita.  
Con le dita seguì l’orlo delle coppe, insinuandosi nel vuoto che facevano sul petto magro del ragazzo, poi scese giù, fino al l’elastico delle culottes, infilandosi anche lì, afferrando stretto il pene e cominciando a masturbarlo, gentile e decisa, il pizzo ruvido che le struscia a sul dorso della mano.  
Scese a baciarlo, gli strinse il labbro inferiore tra i denti, gli succhiò la lingua senza mai smettere di masturbarlo, sentendo l’erezione crescere tra le dita.  
Fu strano, all’inizio, sfiorare quel corpo maschile che indossava le sue femminili mutandine in pizzo, ma la novità assunse ben presto una connotazione eccitante.  
Con la mano libera scostò una coppa del reggiseno, trovando estremamente eccitante tutta quella strana situazione dalla quale non si sarebbe tirata indietro, lasciando la bocca per andare a torturare il capezzolo destro di Sai che aveva cominciato ad ansimare sempre più velocemente.  
«Non mi sporcherai le culottes…» gli sussurrò, fermandosi un attimo prima che venisse e facendogli alzare il sedere, togliendogli le mutandine senza mai distogliere lo sguardo da quello del ragazzo boccheggiante.  
L’erezione svettante, lasciata libera dalla costrizione del pizzo, scomparve tra le labbra di Ino, che prese a far vorticare la lingua intorno al glande ingrossato mentre con la mano destra si occupava di torturare a turno i capezzoli di Sai, abbassando il balconcino.  
Sai lasciò cadere la testa indietro, portando una mano a stringere la coda alta di Ino, dandole il ritmo per un pompino che già di per sé era perfetto.  
L’orgasmo gli fu impedito una seconda volta quando Ino, con un sonoro risucchio, interruppe ciò che stava facendo e gli si posizionò cavalcioni, calandosi lentamente sull’erezione dell’efebo in reggiseno che aveva sotto di sé. Lo inghiottì di nuovo, cambiando solo le labbra che andarono a circondarlo. Sai le mise le mani delicate – mani d’artista – sui fianchi larghi, premendola verso il basso, dandole il ritmo che avevano imparato essere perfetto per entrambi, poi le sganciò la gonna ringraziando che avesse la cerniera laterale, e le tolse la maglietta e il reggiseno – _ecco perché da un po’ di tempo era diventato così bravo ad armeggiare con quei gancetti che a volte facevano imprecare anche lei_ – così che quei seni sodi dai capezzoli turgidi si lasciassero leccare e baciare da Sai che si era tirato a sedere.  
Ino allungò le mani, sfiorò il ricamo delle coppe e le abbassò di nuovo, lasciando liberi i capezzoli turgidi.  
Quasi fossero allo specchio, portarono entrambi le dita a stringere i capezzoli, così simili e diversi contemporaneamente. I fianchi di Ino continuavano a muoversi sempre più veloci, la testa gettata indietro mentre le labbra di Sai si chiudevano su un seno e le proprie dita andavano a strofinare sempre meno delicatamente il clitoride ingrossato.  
Un risucchio di labbra, una pressione più decisa, una spinta di fianchi più profonda e vennero entrambi, in un mugolio soddisfatto e soffocato.  
Stendendosi di fianco a Sai, insonnolita e languida, appena prima di addormentarsi – capitava ogni volta – Ino sussurrò «Potevi almeno chiedere, Sai, ti avrei consigliato un completino che ti stesse meglio.»


	2. Sogno o realtà?

Prompt: Sex chat/Deepthroat  
Coppia: Orochimaru/Anko

**Sogno o realtà?**  


Quando l’aveva rivisto, tanti anni dopo essere stata abbandonata, Anko Mitarashi non aveva potuto negare che il maestro Orochimaru fosse rimasto un bellissimo uomo, lo stesso che aveva popolato i suoi sogni di ragazzina.

Si faceva anche rabbia da sola, a dire la verità, perché quell’uomo era l’unico capace di farle perdere le staffe tanto da costringerla a togliersi quella maschera sorridente e inquietante che di solito indossava, l’unico che negli anni era rimasto punto fermo, in barba alle persone che avevano fatto parte della sua vita negli anni che lo avevano visto assente.  
Quella sera si spogliò rabbiosa, gettando in un angolo ammucchiati tutti i vestiti – dannatamente simili a quelli che indossava da bambina – e sbattendosi alle spalle la porta del bagno.  
L’acqua bollente ai sali marini non la rilassò neanche un po’, riportandole alla mente quel dannato viaggio nella terra del mare, quel viaggio che l’aveva vista abbandonata, quel viaggio… «Bastardo!» gridò, sbattendo con forza la mano sul tavolino basso in soggiorno. «Ti odio!»  
Da quel giorno erano passati tanti, tanti anni, ma Anko non si era mai lasciata andare, non si era mai sfogata, non aveva mai detto a nessuno – neanche al Terzo Hokage – quanto fosse ferita dall’abbandono del suo maestro, l’unico che aveva creduto in lei, l’unico a cui avesse voluto bene.  
Nel privato del suo appartamento, Anko si gettò sul letto, nuda e ancora umida dalla doccia, i capelli che le coprivano il volto e le lacrime che glielo rigavano andando a creare delle piccole pozze sul lenzuolo.  
Con una mano si sfiorò il segno maledetto che nonostante tutto portava ancora sul collo – non sapeva, sinceramente, se l’avrebbe cancellato, avendone la possibilità – rabbrividendo quando delle dita gelide le sfiorarono la pelle sensibile del collo.  
«Ti fa ancora effetto, non è vero, sfiorarti il mio morso…»  
Anko sgranò gli occhi, tirò fuori il kunai che teneva sotto al cuscino e ignorando totalmente la propria nudità si mise in posizione di difesa.  
«Maestro…» sussurrò, senza riuscire a impedirsi di chiamarlo in quel modo, vedendo Orochimaru seduto – dannatamente sensuale – sul davanzale della finestra.  
Fu un attimo trovarsi Orochimaru alle spalle, rimanere ferma immobile con le labbra del maestro posate esattamente dove, tanti anni prima, aveva morso, il kunai che intanto cadeva tintinnando a terra. Anko fu scossa da brividi che le fecero chiudere gli occhi e sfuggire un sospiro, quando la lunga lingua del’uomo le disegnò la linea del trapezio, quella del collo andando a premere leggermente sulla carotide pulsante, l’angolo della mandibola e poi l’orecchio, chiudendo le labbra fredde sul lobo e succhiando leggermente.  
«Ti ricordavo più riottosa… meno morbida, Anko.» sussurrò Orochimaru avvolgendole i seni con le mani delicatissime e femminili.  
Anko non riusciva a muoversi, come se fosse bloccata da una tecnica illusoria. Sentiva le mani e tutto il corpo di Orochimaru muoversi sul suo, le dita candide a stringere i capezzoli bruni, i fianchi ossuti strofinarsi contro il suo sedere…  
Le mani di Orochimaru le si posero sulle spalle, spingendola gentilmente – viscidamente, pensò Anko – verso il basso, fino a farla inginocchiare di fronte a sé, il viso severo appena sotto l’obi viola che teneva chiusa la tunica.  
«Ti ucciderò, fosse l’ultima cosa che faccio.» sussurrò, appena prima che l’erezione svettante e pallida di Orochimaru – del resto, e Anko lo sapeva bene, tutto il corpo del ninja era pallido – le si presentasse davanti agli occhi sgranati in tutto il suo splendore e la sua fragranza, pungente ma piacevole.  
«Forse, ma prima farai altro.» sibilò, leccandosi le labbra e fissandola dall’alto, gli occhi assottigliati e serpentini che la facevano tornare a quando era bambina e in lui vedeva un maestro severo al cui giudizio doveva assolutamente sottostare.  
La punta rigonfia del pene di Orochimaru le sfiorò le labbra, premendole leggermente, in modo gentile quasi, come se fosse un rossetto con cui truccarsi le sfiorava da destra a sinistra, solleticandole finché Anko, spinta da un qualche inspiegabile istinto, non dischiuse le labbra, accogliendo nel calore della piccola bocca l’erezione pulsante di quello che era stato il suo maestro.  
«Sei sempre stata ingorda.» sussurrò il nukenin, chiudendo gli occhi, mentre Anko ingoiava più che poteva, fino a provocarsi dei conati, ma senza mai smettere di succhiare e dando inizio a un lento, esasperante ditalino. E succhiò fino all’ultima goccia che Orochimaru le schizzò violentemente e improvvisamente in gola quando venne, appena prima di seguirlo in un orgasmo che le fece stringere spasmodicamente le cosce.  
«Sei diventata brava, Anko…» le disse, esattamente come quando era una bambina desiderosa di essere apprezzata, sfiorandole il viso con la punta delle dita. «Ma io ti conosco meglio di chiunque altro e so quello che ti piace davvero…»  
Anko arrossì violentemente mentre gli occhi le schizzavano rapidi verso il comodino di fianco al letto. «Così è lì che li tieni… non muoverti Anko.» ghignò Orochimaru, muovendosi rapido verso il comodino. Aprì il cassetto, il ghigno si allargò ancora di più. «Indossalo.» le ordinò, lanciandole uno strap-on viola – l’esatta sfumatura di viola della cintura di Orochimaru – con un piccolo e vibrante dildo interno. Anko obbedì, esattamente come aveva sempre fatto, anche quando forse avrebbe fatto meglio a rifiutarsi. «Sei diventata bellissima, Anko, una bella donna forte e sicura di sé.» sussurrò Orochimaru guardandola e sfiorando con le dita le cinghie di pelle che le cingevano le cosce muscolose, per poi chinarsi di fronte alla finta erezione del dildo esterno. Ne baciò la punta, ne leccò l’asta senza mai distogliere lo sguardo freddo da ofide da quello caldo di Anko. Poi lo ingoiò, spingendolo in gola senza fare una piega, fino a sentirsi battere i finti testicoli sul mento, in un perfetto quanto naturale deepthroat che eccitò Anko oltre misura, molto più di quanto fosse successo con le donne e gli uomini con cui era andata a letto. Perché Orochimaru era maledettamente bravo e si gestiva quel dildo violaceo in modo magistrale, come se non avesse fatto altro nella vita oltre a pompini, perché i lunghi capelli neri – che Anko sapeva avere la consistenza della seta – sembravano essere fatti per essere raccolti in una coda alta e la kunoichi strinse, volendogli fare male, volendo fargliela pagare per tutto il dolore che le aveva causato abbandonandola.  
Anko improvvisamente capì che cosa le facesse odiare in quel modo così profondo Orochimaru: non era il fatto che l’avesse morsa, usata per i suoi esperimenti, no. Il punto è che era stato l’unico capace di comprenderla in ogni sua sfaccettatura, di farle scoprire anche la più piccola sfumatura di personalità, quelle che lei stessa ancora non conosceva, e come se non bastasse, era stato ed era ancora l’unico che l’accettava in quella molteplicità di sfumature senza farle pesare assolutamente nulla.  
Mosse i fianchi in avanti, spingendo il dildo ancora più in profondità, in quella gola che sembrava essere stata creata per quello. Quando Anko venne, la vibrazione che continuava a farla contrarre all’infinito, Orochimaru si ritirò, un filo di saliva luccicante a formare un perfetto arco tra la punta del dildo e le labbra del suo maestro che adesso stava in ginocchio di fronte a lei, gli occhi pieni un desiderio che Anko sapeva essere presente anche nei suoi.  
Si alzò lentamente, Orochimaru, fino a sovrastare Anko, slacciandole le cinghie di pelle ed estraendo delicatamente il dildo interno, lasciando che quell’armamentario le si acciambellasse ancora acceso intorno ai piedi. Poi la spinse sul letto, si chinò su di lei scivolandole dentro – era tanto bagnata da non creare attrito – e iniziò a muoversi, avanti e indietro, spingendosi sempre un po’ più in profondità, le dita che avevano raggiunto le labbra di Anko e che adesso erano succhiate con dedizione. Vennero a distanza di pochi colpi di bacino l’uno dall’altra. Orochimaru si alzò e rivestì, poi si piegò, portando le labbra vicino all’orecchio di Anko.  
«Mi sei mancata» sussurrò, leccandole il lobo per l’ultima volta. «E mi mancherai sempre.»  
  
Anko si svegliò stanca, sfinita, come prosciugata, un raggio di sole a solleticarle fastidiosamente le palpebre.  
 _È stato solo un sogno…_ pensò, prendendosi la testa tra le mani, senza accorgersi del cassetto semiaperto del comodino da cui faceva capolino uno strapon viola.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _NdA: Perchè sia chiaro, in tutte le storie che appartengono a questa raccolta, anche quando non meglio specificato o chiaramente espresso, c'è una forte componente psicologica di accettazione di se stessi, della propria sessualità, del proprio corpo, del proprio essere nella sua interezza. Essendo OS piuttosto brevi, potrà non_ _essere sempre chiaro il percorso compiuto dai protagonisti e di questo mi scuso in anticipo. Spero comunque che siano per voi letture godibili e con un dignitoso spessore umano.  
Baci, Lagertha_


	3. Di spese e guadagni

  
Prompt: Waxing/Sugar Daddy-Mommy  
Coppia: Sakura/Kakashi

**Di spese e guadagni**

  
«Oh, andiamo, che cosa ti costa?»

Sakura, davanti allo specchio, terminò di tirare la leggera linea di eyeliner e si voltò verso Kakashi, che stava semidisteso sul letto a leggere – o meglio, a rileggere – l’ultima opera del maestro Jiraiya.  
«Non ho voglia di venire a cena con te e Ino e fare il terzo incomodo soltanto per pagare, mi pare semplice da capire.» rispose Kakashi senza distogliere lo sguardo dal libro. «E per quanto riguarda quello che mi costa, direi che tu, signorinella, mi costi un bel po’.» concluse, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia color acquamarina.  
«Le costerà anche tanto» iniziò Sakura passando al lei, ancheggiando in modo provocante nell’avvicinarsi al divano. «Ma sono investimenti che fruttano, non crede?» si inginocchiò composta tra le gambe divaricate di Kakashi e allungò le piccole mani che l’uomo sapeva essere morbide e abili. «Alla fine, maestro, non crede che la stia ripagando in modo appropriato?» Al rumore sottile della cerniera che si apriva seguì il sonoro e secco deglutire dell’ex Hokage e a quello l’umido schiudersi delle piccole e carnose labbra di Sakura, labbra che con esasperante lentezza finirono per chiudersi intorno alla punta del pene del maestro.  
Kakashi chiuse gli occhi: quella era una piccola manipolatrice e lui sapeva che, prima o poi, avrebbe ceduto. Non era neanche una richiesta così assurda, quella di Sakura. Alla fine, aveva messo in chiaro fin dall’inizio che quella loro relazione non avrebbe, per lei, voluto dire chiudere quella di lunga data con Ino.  
Non poche volte Kakashi si era ritrovato a pagare le cene di Ino e Sakura, cene che gli svuotavano il portafoglio esattamente come le bocche delle ragazze, poi, svuotavano lui.  
I capelli rosa, chiusi a cortina intorno al viso della ragazza, accolsero setosi le dita di Kakashi, che prese gentilmente a spingerla avanti, dando il ritmo che desiderava. In realtà non ce n’era bisogno, Sakura sapeva perfettamente cosa e come piaceva al maestro, ma gli lasciava mantenere quella parvenza di potere in camera da letto che esulasse dalla questione dei soldi e dei benefici e che gli lasciassero credere che un giorno quel rapporto si sarebbe evoluto e, magari sarebbe stato esclusivo.  
«Sakura…» mormorò, quando i denti superiori fecero leggermente pressione sulla vena dorsale del pene, dandogli una coltellata di piacere che gli mozzò il respiro in gola.  
Le piccole mani della ragazza gli sfiorarono le cosce, scendendo fino ad avvolgere gentilmente i testicoli dell’uomo, iniziando a massaggiarli, portando l’indice destro, ogni tanto, a sfiorare l’ano e il perineo, in quel modo che avevano scoperto piacergli tanto. Ignorò palesemente i piccoli strattoni di Kakashi che avrebbero voluto portarla a sedersi su di lui, a impalarsi sull’asta calda e umida avvolgendola con labbra molto diverse, ma altrettanto passionali.  
Si asciugò l’angolo della bocca, da cui colava opalescente un filo di sperma, con il dorso della mano, si tirò su e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra, per poi darsi un’occhiata veloce allo specchio e, prima di uscire, sorridere alla voce flebile e affannata di Kakashi: «I soldi sono sul mobile all’entrata.»

Kakashi si era addormentato da un po’ – come al solito sapeva quanto fosse inutile e patetico aspettarla sveglio, per lui almeno – quando Sakura rientrò a casa, odorosa di sesso e non da sola.  
Due corpi caldi lo affiancarono, togliendogli di dosso coperte e sonno con delicatezza, tra carezze e baci umidi.  
«Scusa per i capricci di prima…» gli sussurrò Sakura all’orecchio, mentre le mani leggermente ruvide di Ino gli sfilavano gentili i boxer. «Voglio farmi perdonare…» gli avvolse il lobo dell’orecchio con le labbra. «Spero che il mio regalo ti piaccia, paparino.»  
Nella penombra della stanza le pelli candide delle ragazze rilucevano sotto i raggi argentati della luna. Sakura si portò dietro Ino che stava in ginocchio – l’immagine di una bella e brava studentessa balenò nella mente di Kakashi – tra le gambe aperte dell’uomo. Mentre posava le labbra sul collo lasciato scoperto dall’alta coda bionda, Sakura portò le dita sui seni tondi e alti di Ino, stringendo i capezzoli tra le dita, lasciando una scia di saliva su tutto il collo. Kakashi deglutì a vuoto – _è la seconda volta oggi, dannata ragazzina!_ – osservando una mano di Sakura scendere, accarezzare il fianco morbido di Ino, sprofondare tra i riccioli biondi e ordinati, costringendo l’altra a schiudere le cosce e Kakashi a osservare tutto, restando immobilizzato a letto.  
Sakura e Ino, Kakashi lo sapeva, erano cresciute insieme, scoprendo da grandi che tutta quella tensione tra loro – tensione la cui ragione avevano sempre pensato essere Sasuke – era improvvisamente scomparsa quando, una sera di qualche anno prima, ubriache perse si erano baciate e poi i vestiti erano scomparsi e le loro mani avevano scoperto di adorare la morbidezza reciproca e che tutto quel litigare altro che non era che invidia per chi di quelle grazie godeva alla luce del sole.  
 _«Mi piacciono sia gli uomini che le donne, Kakashi.»_ gli aveva detto tempo prima, intenta a rimirare come quel babydoll che lui le aveva comprato le stesse divinamente. E per Kakashi non c’erano stati problemi: sapeva benissimo che Sakura gli voleva bene, ma che stava con lui principalmente perché non si rifiutava mai di comprarle ciò che voleva, cosa che era venuta fuori appena qualche ora prima, quando lui le aveva lasciato libero accesso al portafoglio per pagare una cena a cui lui non avrebbe partecipato.  
In realtà entrambi sapevano quanto, nell’ultimo anno, le cose fossero cambiate, quanto in un modo o nell’altro non fossero più legati soltanto da uno scambiarsi soldi e sesso, ma da qualcosa che era molto vicino all’amore.  
Adesso erano lì, a casa sua – _a casa vostra_ si corresse – nel loro letto, che si baciavano piene d’amore e sensualità e lui si sentì tremendamente fortunato perché poteva godere di tutto quel ben di dio.  
Allungò le mani senza riuscire a raggiungerle, rimediando una pacchetta leggera sul dorso, come fosse un bambino dispettoso e da rimproverare bonariamente. Allora si tirò su e si appoggiò alla testiera del letto, guardandole amarsi.  
Sakura spinse Ino a distendersi, le fece piegare le ginocchia e poi sprofondò il viso tra le cosce della bionda, riempiendo la stanza di suoni di baci umidi. Ino voltò la testa, inchiodando Kakashi con quegli occhi color dei fiordalisi, tendendogli una mano e invitandolo ad avvicinarsi. Quando fu abbastanza vicino lo afferrò e tirandolo gentilmente per l’erezione, lo fece avvicinare alle sue labbra, baciandogli la punta, la lunghezza, dandogli piccoli leccotti alternati a profondi sospiri che facevano tremare Kakashi quando l’alito fresco di Ino andava a infrangersi sulle cosce magre dell’uomo. Fece un altro passo, avvicinandosi abbastanza perché Ino potesse ingoiarlo mentre Sakura aveva aggiunto alle labbra e alla lingua due dita magre che avevano reso più chiari i suoni umidi che riempivano la stanza.  
 _Esiste al mondo qualcuno più fortunato di me?_ Si chiese distrattamente.  
Sakura si spostò interrompendo quella meravigliosa tortura, montò a cavalcioni di Ino, indicò a Kakashi di scendere dal letto. Ino riprese la fellatio sporgendo il capo leggermente fuori dal materasso, la lunga coda che ondeggiava sfiorando il pavimento; Sakura tornò a sprofondare il viso tra le cosce della compagna sotto i cui fianchi aveva messo un cuscino, cosa che adesso le rendeva raggiungibile anche la rosetta nascosta di Ino, che umida aveva accolto senza difficoltà il medio di Sakura; Kakashi aveva chinato il viso, provando a raggiungere la vulva carnosa di Sakura, ma non c’era riuscito, e allora aveva preso a percorrere in punta di dita il taglio di Sakura, facendo capolino con le dita, poi riprendendo a salire o scendere, intingendo le dita nell’antro bagnato della ragazza.

Rilassati e soddisfatti, Kakashi, Ino e Sakura stavano distesi supini, il soffitto bianco a sovrastarli.  
Ino si addormentò poco dopo, accoccolandosi meglio contro il fianco di Kakashi, la mano destra che andava ad intrecciarsi con le dita di Sakura passando sul ventre piatto dell’uomo.  
Kakashi, intanto, carezzava i capelli di Sakura, la cui testa aveva posata sul petto dell’uomo e le cui labbra posavano piccoli baci delicati, meno sensuali e più affettuosi.  
«Grazie…» mormorò Sakura, facendosi piccola e portandosi più vicina al corpo di Kakashi. «Per tutto-»  
«Shh…» le impedì di finire, sapendo che non era solo per i soldi, per la casa, per quella vita a cui le aveva dato accesso che lo stava ringraziando, ma per aver accettato il “pacchetto completo”, con tutte le insicurezze – Sakura, nonostante l’apparenza da giovane donna forte e decisa era molto insicura – e le difficoltà che portava con sé, con la sua sessualità fluida che a Kakashi piaceva moltissimo e non soltanto per il guadagno che ne traeva in alcune occasioni (come poco prima, per fare un esempio), ma perché rendeva Sakura quella che era, nulla di più, nulla di meno. «Per te questo ed altro, bambina.» le fece alzare il viso, la fissò negli occhi per un attimo – _dannazione, com’è che mi sono innamorato di te? –_ posò un bacio sulle labbra frementi e dolci della ragazza e poi strofinò il naso contro quello di lei, che gli sorrise. «Adesso dormi, bambina, è tardi…»  
«Ogni tuo desiderio è un ordine, papino.» mormorò lei, prima di sprofondare nell’oblio del sonno.   



	4. Capo

Safe Word/Threesome (o altro)

Coppia: Deidara/Tobi

**Capo**

«Capo...» boccheggiò Deidara, gli occhi azzurri che tendevano a ribaltarsi, l'eyeliner leggermente sbavato e Tobi alle spalle che, come al solito, non capiva assolutamente nulla.

Avevano scelto quella safe word mesi e mesi prima, dopo che si erano trovati a fare sesso senza nessun tipo di preavviso che li avesse avvertiti dell’attrazione tra loro, dopo aver scoperto che fare sesso era bello, ma fare sesso spinto lo era ancora di più, dopo aver capito che al di là delle apparenze, Tobi aveva una vena da dominatore accennata tanto quella da sottomesso di Deidara.

Entrambi sapevano che mai una parola simile sarebbe uscita casualmente dalle labbra di Deidara e avevano pensato che fosse una buona idea. Tobi ne era stato entusiasta, con quel suo modo infantile di reagire che mandava fuori di testa il nukenin della roccia.

Adesso Deidara imprecava contro se stesso e la sua incapacità di resistere alle dita – e ai baci e all’odore e al sapore… – di quell’idiota con un pessimo senso dell’umorismo, dita che gli avvolgevano morbidamente il pene, in un’infinita, lentissima masturbazione che lo faceva boccheggiare mentre si trovava costretto in ginocchio e con spalle e viso a terra, il culo alto e i polsi legati alle caviglie, in una posizione che gli stava provocando una bella ferita sulla guancia, visto che il parquet non era stato ben levigato e che le schegge gli ferivano il viso perfetto.

_Con che razza di idiota mi sono andato a incasinare?_

«Capo…» disse ancora, cercando di muovere il viso e guardare il compagno che, però, era tutto immerso in quel che stava facendo. Con la coda dell’occhio Deidara notò un bordo tondeggiante della maschera e poi sentì la lingua di Tobi percorrere il profondo taglio tra le natiche, soffermandosi e chiudendo le labbra là dove sapeva piacergli di più. Deidara chiuse gli occhi e si fece scappare un sospiro, dimenticandosi per un momento delle ossa e dei tendini che si tiravano all’estremo promettendogli una lussazione di lì a poco, delle corde che stringevano la carne disegnando solchi profondi. Quando la prima falange dell’indice di Tobi si fece spazio in lui, con una delicatezza che non avrebbe mai pensato potergli appartenere, Deidara deglutì e rilassò i muscoli permettendogli di entrare completamente e poi di aggiungere il medio e l’anulare, lubrificate dalla marea di saliva di Tobi.

Deidara seguiva con i fianchi i movimenti lenti della mano sinistra di Tobi, ansimando sempre di più mentre la destra del compagno continuava la masturbazione che aveva iniziato un tempo infinito prima.

Sentendosi al limite, indeciso se esplodere in un orgasmo o in un bestiale grido di dolore, Deidara tirò fuori gli ultimi rimasugli di voce.

«CAPO!»

«Ehi! Che succede?» Tobi preoccupato smise subito di fare quello che stava facendo, liberandogli le mani e le caviglie e tirandolo subito su, prendendogli il viso tra le mani e osservandolo da vicino. Deidara era nudo, l’erezione che si infilava tra le cosce di Tobi ancora coperte dai pantaloni grigio blu dell’Akatsuki.

Era bello, tremendamente bello, Deidara lo aveva scoperto qualche tempo prima, dopo un po’ che avevano iniziato a fare sesso, quando Tobi si era deciso a togliersi la maschera rivelando il viso sfigurato a metà e non solo.

Perché la maschera che Tobi indossava era una maschera che coinvolgeva interamente la sua vita, fin da quando era soltanto un bambino.

Perché essere un Uchiha significava dover attendere delle aspettative, aspettative che spaziavano nei più vari ambiti della vita, vita che Tobi gli aveva confessato non sentire sua.

Smarrito, non desiderato e dimenticato da tutti: ecco come Tobi aveva dichiarato di sentirsi e Deidara lo aveva capito perfettamente.

Si erano raccontati cose che nessun altro sapeva e ripromessi di mantenere i segreti dell’altro. Ad una confessione di Tobi corrispondeva una di Deidara ed era così che si erano conosciuti davvero, tanto da sentire di appartenere l’uno all’altro nel modo più totale che si possa immaginare.

Le mani di Tobi tornarono giù, afferrarono di nuovo l’erezione di Deidara, riprendendo la masturbazione lasciata a metà poco prima, mentre Deidara gli circondava il collo, affondando il naso nel collo muscoloso del compagno, annusandone l’odore maschile e forte, succhiando il punto appena l’orecchio, lasciandogli un segno che sarebbe durato almeno una settimana.

«Non volevo farti male…perdonami, capo» gli sussurrò all’orecchio appena prima di inginocchiarsi e sostituire con le labbra le mani.

Deidara lasciò cadere indietro la testa, i lunghi capelli biondi liberi dalla coda che ricaddero come una cascata d’oro lungo la schiena, godendosi il calore della bocca del compagno, la morbida ruvidezza della sua lingua, le labbra sottili chiuse intorno all’asta.

Gemendo spinse i fianchi avanti, le dita immerse nei capelli mori e ispidi, così diversi dai suoi, lunghi e setosi.

Tobi si tirò su, asciugandosi l’angolo della bocca con il dorso della mano e deglutendo l’orgasmo di Deidara, baciandolo, assaporando e facendogli assaporare se stesso.

Gelatina tra le sue braccia Deidara lo guardò per quanto la posizione gli permettesse, riflettendo su tutto quello che aveva portato a quella situazione che non aveva ancora deciso che cosa fosse, ma che lo faceva stare bene, che lo faceva sentire al sicuro.

Ripensa a tutto quello, Deidara, quando affronta Sasuke. Ripensa ai baci di Tobi, al sentirlo dentro di sé, al calore delle sue labbra, al senso di appartenenza e pace e sicurezza che ha provato tra le sue braccia, all’accettazione totale l’uno dell’altro.

«Tobi, vattene via!» urla scontroso, sapendo che non è il momento per essere gentile, perché sta combattendo per la sua vita – per la vita di entrambi – e che se sarà dolce Tobi non se ne andrà. Tobi scappa e Deidara muore. “Tobi, mi dispiace tanto.” Pensa il nukenin del villaggio della roccia un attimo prima di farsi esplodere, il “CAPO NO!” disperato di Tobi che viene reso muto dalla deflagrazione mentre lacrime calde gocciolano sul ramo lontano su cui è appollaiato scorrendo implacabili sotto la maschera, un sorriso sul volto di Deidara è l’ultima cosa a scomparire nella luce.


	5. Legami

_Forse poco porn, sicuramente molto fluff. Quando si parla della Nejiten io perdo la testa._  
Prompt: Bonds/Public Toilet  
Coppia: TenTen/Neji

**Legami**

Nonostante fossero ormai adulte, le ragazze mantenevano comunque l’usanza di ritagliarsi una giornata ogni tanto da dedicare a se stesse e allo spettegolo selvaggio. La pace lo permetteva e loro ne approfittavano per sentirsi di nuovo giovani e spensierate.  
Quel weekend avevano deciso di passare due interi giorni ai bagni per conto loro, riservando una saletta dove stare tranquille.  
Immerse nelle calde acque termali, le kunoichi di Konoha si ritrovarono ad essere come ragazzine vogliose di aggiornarsi sui progressi con la cotta, anche se i corpi e le menti raccontavano la verità sulla loro età e sulla guerra che avevano combattuto, perdendo pezzi e acquisendone altri.  
TenTen fu la prima a portare in ballo una questione che le faceva prudere la lingua e che non aveva mai trovato il verso di esporre alle proprie amiche.  
«Ragazze…» sbottò alla fine, tirando su il capo e fissando l’acqua ferma della vasca. «A letto avete mai ricevuto richieste _strane_?»  
«Spiegati meglio Ten» disse Ino, biascicante per il profondo relax che si stava godendo, aprendo pigramente un occhio.  
«Intendo, strane sul serio, Ino, tipo deprivazione sensoriale, lacci…» specificò.  
Hinata arrossì violentemente, restando completamente muta. Sakura sgranò gli occhi e deglutì a vuoto. Ino la fissò socchiudendo gli occhi come se stesse decidendo se prenderla sul serio o meno.  
Dopo un lasso di tempo infinito il cui silenzio era stato rotto soltanto dallo scorrere dell’acqua, a Ino scappò una risatina.  
«Beh, diciamo che Sai non è che abbia proprio dei gusti convenzionali e questo l’ho scoperto abbastanza di recente, quindi la mia risposta è sì, ho ricevuto richieste strane.» concluse, tornando a poggiare le braccia aperte come ali sui bordi della vasca, i seni che facevano capolino a pelo d’acqua, rosee isole con una rotonda chiazza più scura.  
«Sto parlando sul serio, Ino.» sospirò Tenten.  


_Non erano mai stati un problema, per Tenten, gli atteggiamenti di Neji, atteggiamenti che parevano appartenere ad un’altra epoca, o la sua estrema delicatezza che pareva appartenere ad un altro sesso. D’altronde, lei era la prima a non ricalcare esattamente il canone estetico e caratteriale di quelle che sua madre chiamava “le brave signorine”. Anche tra le kunoichi non era di certo nota come la più bella o la più femminile, insomma, richiamava delle armi e sapeva maneggiare alla perfezione qualunque i rotoli le avessero messo tra le mani!_  
 _La delicatezza di Neji era perfetta per un maschiaccio come lei._  
 _Anche a letto era sempre stato gentile, dedito al suo piacere, consapevole che il ruolo di dominatore non gli sarebbe mai spettato, non con Tenten, anche se agli occhi esterni non abbandonava la facciata di superiorità e arroganza che lo caratterizzava, maschera che posava non appena rimetteva piede nella casa che condividevano._  
 _Quello che non era mai mancato, tra loro, era la capacità di accettare la mancanza di definizione: perché Tenten ricordava di quando Neji le aveva detto di come avesse scoperto che c’erano delle cose che aveva sempre trovato intriganti, tanto da pensare di pagare per sperimentare, pensando fossero troppo per lei, per loro, arrossendo quando Tenten aveva ribattuto seria che tutto era possibile finché fossero stati sinceri l’uno con l’altra._  
 _Avevano la capacità di chiedere sapendo che non avrebbero ricevuto un no categorico come risposta._  
 _Lei e Neji non si davano limiti, in niente, e per questo stavano insieme, felici e sereni, nonostante fossero due caratteri diametralmente opposti che in qualunque altro casa avrebbero rischiato di esplodere un giorno sì e l’altro pure._  
 _Eppure quella sera era stato diverso, perché Neji aveva degli occhi freddi che a lei non aveva mai riservato e le sue mani le stringevano le cosce lasciando piccoli lividi ovali che in un paio di giorni le avrebbero rese maculate._  
 _«Vorrei provare una cosa nuova.» le aveva sussurrato all’orecchio, mentre con il coprifronte le legava i polsi sopra la testa._  
 _TenTen lo aveva lasciato fare, ma i nodi erano troppo stretti, la posizione era scomoda e lui irruento si era spinto in lei in un modo che non gli apparteneva. E Tenten aveva capito che la guerra aveva lasciato strascichi più pesanti di quanto avessero pensato._  


«Neji ha sempre avuto degli scatti di rabbia gelida…forse con la guerra si sono aggravati, anche Naruto spesso ha come degli incubi…» mormorò Hinata, tirando fuori quella sua vocina delicata che la rendeva tanto bambina nonostante ormai fosse un’adulta.  
«Intendi dire…»  
«Ragazze, andiamo in camera!» esclamò Ino, saltando fuori dalla vasca e tirandosi dietro le amiche.

«Io mi chiedo che cosa tu ci faccia, in un weekend tra ragazze, con queste corde nel bagaglio, Ino.»  
TenTen stava seduta per terra, ancora umida del bagno – esattamente come tutte le altre – e con le dita immerse in funi sottili che Ino aveva tirato fuori dalla valigia con la più totale nonchalance.  
«Beh, non si sa mai che cosa può servire.» fece spallucce la bionda. «Adesso dammi i polsi, ti faccio vedere come si fanno i nodi.»  
In quattro e quattr’otto, grazie alle abili dita di Ino, Tenten si ritrovò legata come un salame, ma non dolorante né ansiosa. Eccitata, quello sì, tanto da sentire le guance incendiarsi e un nodo allo stomaco farsi più stretto.  
«Bene, adesso potete liberarmi…» tentò di dire, mentre guardava Ino ghignare, Hinata arrossire e Sakura trattenere una risata.

●

Il weekend era terminato tranquillamente, tra massaggi, infinite portate di sushi e yakiniko e ripetuti bicchierini di sakè.

Neji non era a casa, quando TenTen era rientrata e lei ne aveva approfittato.  
Era in camera quando aveva sentito la porta di casa chiudersi e i passi leggeri fu Neji risuonare nel silenzio.  
«Ten?»  
«Sono qui…»  
La camera era in penombra, fiocamente illuminata da alcune candele sparse sul pavimento, il letto disseminato di foulard e corde, sul cuscino il coprifronte.  
«Com’è andata con le ragazze?» chiese lui, apparentemente imperturbabile.  
«Direi bene, il tuo weekend in solitaria?» Neji annuì, avvicinandosi in silenzio al letto, sfiorando con le lunghe dita i lacci che TenTen aveva messo a sua disposizione.  
«Ti va?» inginocchiata sul letto, in attesa di una risposta, TenTen si riscoprì timida ed eccitata come la prima volta, risalente a diversi anni prima, durante una missione.  
«Non voglio che tu faccia niente che non ti vada.» rispose Neji senza guardarla, tra le mani il coprifronte.  
TenTen gattonò fino a Neji, in piedi ai piedi del letto, gli mise davanti i polsi uniti e lo guardò seria. «Mi va, ma devi parlare con me, come abbiamo sempre fatto… non abbiamo mai avuto segreti, non ci siamo mai imposti limiti, ma devi parlarmi perché non sono un’indovina. Se ti va di sperimentare mi va bene, mi eccita come cosa, ma non puoi fare come se tu fossi da solo: qui con te ci sono io che ti capisco e ti accetto da sempre.»  
Neji arrossì e Tenten pensò a quanto fosse carino quando lasciava perdere quella maschera gelida che aveva sempre indosso. Gli carezzò il viso liscio, gli posò un bacio sulle labbra, poi sulla fossetta giugulare. Gli tolse la tunica, tornò a spargere baci sul suo corpo e infine lo trascinò con sé sul materasso, sdraiandosi e portando le mani unite sopra la testa, in attesa. Neji afferrò di nuovo il coprifronte e le legò le mani. Le aprì la camicetta, le alzò il reggiseno e le prese un capezzolo tra i denti mentre con le mani le abbassava i pantaloni.  
«Non hai le mutande…» disse, guardandola con quegli occhi opalescenti in cui Tenten si vide riflessa. Scosse la testa in silenzio, aspettando la mossa successiva. Neji prese altri due foulard: con uno la bendò, con l’altro le legò le mani alla testiera del letto.  
«Non devi muoverti, qualunque cosa faccia. Prometto di non farti male, me se ci fosse qualcosa devi dirmelo, ok?»  
Tenten deglutì a vuoto, incastrato tra le labbra. Che diavolo avesse in mente proprio non riusciva ad immaginarlo. Sentiva comunque leggermente stretto il nodo che le univa i polsi e glielo disse. Neji allentò il nodo, seduto ancora vestito a cavalcioni su di lei che era nuda, il ruvido dei pantaloni di lui contro la setosità della sua pelle pareva amplificata mille volte dal fatto che Tenten si stava affidando quasi esclusivamente al tatto.  
Sentì le dita leggere di Neji sfiorarle il collo, scendere e stringere i capezzoli piccoli e scuri, scendere ancora, seguire la linea alba tra gli addominali, sprofondare tra i riccioli scuri, tra le grandi labbra umide, farsi spazio in lei mentre le labbra si chiudevano a succhiare il seno destro. La lentezza con cui lo fece, il fatto di non poterlo toccare, di non poterlo vedere la fece deglutire più e più volte, ma non si mosse.  
Avrebbe voluto stringergli i capelli tra le mani – mani che avevano preso, per quanto i nodi le permettessero, a torturarsi tra loro – quando sentì le labbra posarsi là dove fino a un secondo erano state infilate le lunghe, sottili dita, abbandonando il capezzolo. Labbra abili, labbra che succhiavano e soffiavano, alternando il calore della bocca al fresco dell’alito, labbra che sapevano perfettamente dove concentrarsi. Labbra che Tenten in quell’esatto istante avrebbe voluto baciare, assaporando se stessa mentre Neji si faceva spazio in lei, che lo avrebbe accolto con un sospiro strozzato, come sempre.  
Sentire Neji dentro era raggiungere la completezza, per Tenten, era sentirsi avvolta da quella che era casa sua, era sentirsi al sicuro qualunque cosa avesse fatto: perché anche se Neji brontolava e si arrabbiava, alla fine poi la prendeva e l’avvolgeva nel suo abbraccio caldo in cui Tenten si rannicchiava tranquilla.  
La bocca di Neji la torturò ancora a lungo, mentre la ragazza cercava di gestire il ritmo del respiro. Si contrasse con un mugolio soffocato intorno alle dita di Neji quando lui soffiò un po’ più forte, un po’ più a lungo, un po’ più sul clitoride ingrossato. Gli strinse il viso tra le cosce una, due, tre volte, sempre più debolmente, mentre sentiva scemare le ondate dell’orgasmo che l’aveva travolta.  
«Neji…» provò a dire, ma lui la zittì con un bacio saporoso di lei.  
«No, non dire niente, voglio farmi perdonare per l’altra volta.» La liberò dalla benda e lei vide il profondo dolore che affiorava da quelle pozze di perla. «Ti ho fatto male, ti ho spaventata, l’ho sentito anche se non sono riuscito a fermarmi…ho parlato con Tsunade, mi ha detto che è comunque tra i soldati, che devo imparare a gestire gli attacchi, che devo farmi aiutare da chi mi sta vicino.» le sfiorò il viso con la punta delle dita e Tenten si ritrovò quasi a fare le fusa come una gatta, strofinando il viso contro il palmo della mano di Neji. «Mi dispiace, non mi sono fidato, io-»  
«Shh…» fu lei a zittirlo, le mani ancora legate alla testiera del letto che le impediva – dannazione! – di raggiungerlo e stringerlo e baciarlo come avrebbe voluto. Allungò il viso verso Neji, digrignò i denti per la frustrazione di non riuscire a raggiungerlo a causa di quelle maledette corde. «Scioglimi.» mormorò e le mani di Neji corsero a sciogliere i nodi.  
Toccarlo fu bellissimo. Lo travolse, rovesciandolo sulla schiena, baciandolo e accoccolandoglisi sopra. Scoppiò a piangere, Tenten, e nella bocca Neji percepì il mischiarsi di lacrime e saliva.  
«Devi parlare con me» iniziò lei, tra un singhiozzo e un bacio. «Quello che abbiamo creato, il legame che abbiamo…non è nulla se tu non mi dici quello che stai vivendo!» gli diede un colpo leggero sul petto, un colpo frustrato che Neji sapeva non avere neanche un centesimo della forza di Tenten. «Io non posso capirti, perché tu sei così tu da snervare, e io ti amo, da morire, ma non posso capire se non parli con me! Ti eccita legarmi? Mi va bene, eccita anche me da morire essere in tuo completo potere. Qualunque cosa l’abbiamo sempre affrontata insieme, ti prego, fa’ che questa volta non sia diverso…»  
Neji sentì tutta la fragilità di Tenten riversarglisi improvvisamente addosso. La strinse a sé impedendole di tremare, asciugò con i baci le lacrime che le rigavano le guance. Aveva sbagliato, su tutta la linea.  
L’aveva sempre data per scontata, ancora adesso, a volte, ricadeva nell’uso di un tempo: lui e Tenten silenziosa sempre al suo fianco, a cui non era necessario badare perché ce l’avrebbe fatta. Le cose erano cambiate, da quando si erano messi insieme, poi però la guerra aveva lasciato ferite profonde in lui, ferite invisibili che nessuno era riuscito a curare, ferite che lo avevano portato a farle del male.  
Neji sapeva che non sarebbe mai riuscito a scusarsi abbastanza, ma ci provò comunque.  
Sulla pelle Tenten, che aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi e pieni di lacrime, percepì una consistenza diversa dalle dita di Neji, un qualcosa di rigido, vellutato, piccolo che stava risalendole il corpo dai fianchi fino al viso.  
Aprì gli occhi e le guance già rosse per il pianto appena terminato diventarono paonazze. Una scatolina di velluto blu era posata di fronte al suo viso, poggiata sul petto piatto di Neji. Nessuno dei due disse niente. Tenten si limitò ad aprire la scatolina e a richiuderla subito dopo aver visto che cosa contenesse. Alzò il visino verso Neji, che la guardò in silenzio per un po’.  
«Vorrei che tu accettassi di legarti a me ufficialmente, perché voglio essere tuo in ogni modo possibile, perché sei l’unica di cui mi fidi ciecamente, perché mi sei sempre rimasta accanto anche quando non me lo meritavo. Perché non ti merito Tenten, ma ti prego-»  
Tenten non rispose, si limitò a posargli un bacio sulle labbra, ad annuire leggermente e a infilare l’anellino d’argento che la scatolina conteneva: semplice, come era lei, e al tempo stesso regale, come era lui nonostante appartenesse alla casata cadetta. Sorrise, guardando l’anello: due fili d’argento si intrecciavano a replicare una cordicella uguale a quella che, abbandonata in fondo al letto, li guardava in quel preciso istante.  
Neji non parlava, ma Tenten percepiva il tremore del suo corpo: voleva una risposta a parole, perché i gesti non gli bastavano.  
«E sia, allora, Neji, jonin di Konoha, del ramo cadetto della casata Hyuuga, mio amore, mio amico, mio amante, legami a te, da oggi all’eternità.»


	6. Abissi

Prompt: Breath Play/Bear  
Coppia: Hinata/Sakura, Sasuke/Naruto, accenni Naruto/Hinata, Sasuke/Sakura.  


**Abissi**

  
  
  
Abissi oscuri e terrificanti, ecco che cosa aveva visto Hinata negli occhi azzurro cupo di Naruto, abissi simili a quelli in cui il ragazzo sprofondava quando Kurama lo chiamava a sé.  
Aveva mugolato, Hinata, e poi era scappata perché era troppo e lei non ce la faceva più, perché le crisi di Naruto erano troppo frequenti e lei aveva avuto, per la prima volta, davvero paura.  
La casa di Sakura e Sasuke era accogliente e calda, eccezion fatta per il cupo padrone di casa che non appena aveva visto Hinata con le lacrime a renderle lucidi gli occhi chiarissimi aveva afferrato il mantello ed era uscito a passo di marcia.  
«Vieni dentro, Hinata…» le aveva sussurrato Sakura avvolgendole le spalle in un abbraccio e guidandola verso il salotto.  
Hinata aveva smesso di piangere, ma non di tremare e Sakura allora la strinse di più tra le sue braccia, tentando di far recuperare all’amica la calma che l’aveva sempre contraddistinta.  
«Vuoi dirmi che cosa è successo?» chiese Sakura, carezzandole dolcemente i capelli corvini, affondando lentamente nei ricordi di un’epoca in cui le aveva viste ben più che semplici amiche.  
  
_Hinata era sempre stata innamorata di Naruto esattamente come Sakura era sempre stata innamorata di Sasuke: quelle certezze erano ciò che le manteneva in piedi, le spingeva ad andare avanti, a stringere i denti e a reprimere le lacrime e i singhiozzi che stringevano i loro cuori quando le cose, irrimediabilmente, precipitavano._  
_Per quegli amori non solo non corrisposti, ma proprio ignorati, Hinata e Sakura si erano avvicinate, avevano cominciato a parlare, a confessarsi segreti mai rivelati prima, a sostenersi._  
_In guerra, si sa, ogni buco è trincea e Hinata e Sakura avevano trovato nell’abbraccio dell’altra una casa sicura dove rifugiarsi quando le cose prendevano pieghe troppo oscure e loro raggiungevano il limite._  
_Era stato in una sera d’estate, calda e afosa, una sera in cui si erano trovate da sole a osservare la luna piena splendere sul disastro lasciato dalla guerra, che lo stare spalla a spalla si era trasformato in piccole leggere carezze sul braccio di Hinata._  
_Sakura non aveva mai fatto segreto del suo essere, per così dire, aperta e Hinata, come in tutte le cose, non aveva cambiato il suo atteggiamento nei confronti dell’amica, restando la stessa di sempre. Così poi quando Sakura, a seguito di una serie di confessioni, aveva abbracciato l’amica e l’aveva stretta a sé e con la mano le aveva alzato il mento, Hinata non aveva reagito in nessun modo, limitandosi ad aspettare come aveva sempre fatto._  
_«Ci meritiamo il meglio che il mondo possa offrirci, Hinata, non scordarlo mai.» aveva sussurrato Sakura puntando i suoi occhi di giada in quelli opalescenti di Hinata prima di posare un bacio sulla fronte che aveva fatto arrossire la più dolce degli Hyuuga._  
_Hinata era la quintessenza dell’innocenza e con quella sua vocina tremolante e flebile aveva ringraziato l’amica, abbracciandola stretta e sprofondando il naso tra i capelli rosa di Sakura, che era stata avvolta dall’odore dolce e fiorito di Hinata e aveva sentito un calore familiare ma da troppo tempo lontano da lei invaderla. Quando si era allontanata, Sakura aveva fatto un passo avanti, rischiando il tutto per tutto, avvicinando il volto a quello dell’altra, fermandosi ad un soffio dalle labbra di Hinata, labbra che si erano sporte sulla sillaba “ku” quando avevano sussurrato il nome della kunoichi dai capelli rosa, labbra che avevano sfiorato quelle dell’altra che allora l’aveva stretta di nuovo a sé, baciandola e lasciandosi baciare, visto che Hinata aveva mosso timidamente le labbra su quelle dell’amica. Quella sera avevano dato inizio ad una comunione di anime e corpi che, sinuosi, si avvolgevano l’uno con l’altro, in un nodo di gambe e braccia e labbra che avevano imparato a suonare una melodia di suoni umidi e gemiti e schiocchi che riempivano a volte una tenda, altre volte una grotta riparata dallo sguardo del mondo._  
  
«Sakura, mi stai ascoltando?»  
La voce di Hinata la riportò a quel presente in cui tutti, nessuno escluso, aveva riportato ferite tanto gravi da non essere ancora completamente guarite nonostante gli anni passati dalla fine della guerra. Naruto e Sasuke poi, con quello che avevano passato, erano usciti da tutto quello spezzati come mai prima.  
«Sì, scusa.» Sakura tornò ad abbracciarla, godendosi del calore di quella pallina di membra che era diventata Hinata dal momento in cui si era accomodati sul divano. «Passerà, Hinata, come ogni cosa.» concluse, carezzando le il capo e poggiandole un bacio sulle labbra sottili, in un revival di un tempo in cui i problemi, sebbene più gravi, sembravano essere decisamente più risolvibili.

  
**-**

  
«Che cosa le hai fatto?»

Il rantolo di Naruto risuonò chiaro nel salotto di casa Uzumaki, così come un attimo prima era risuonato chiaramente il tonfo della sua schiena contro la parete ricoperta di legno. Sasuke non era uno da zuffa, non lo era mai stato, aveva sempre pensato che i panni sporchi dovessero essere lavati in casa propria e che era bene stare lontani dalle beghe altrui. Però le cose erano pian piano cambiate e adesso aveva Sakura a fianco, la guerra era finita – ne portava i segni sia esteriormente che interiormente – e Sakura teneva a Hinata e Sasuke, per gratitudine o amore che fosse, avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per non vedere la tristezza e l’impotenza negli occhi di giada di colei che mai l’aveva abbandonato. Neanche Naruto l’aveva mai abbandonato, Sasuke doveva ammetterlo, ma alla fine della fiera era la solita testa quadra che non riusciva a chiedere aiuto – in questo erano simili – e si faceva carico di tutto, compreso il risolvere le proprie magagne da solo. Il problema era che questa volta i suoi problemi avevano toccato altre persone, persone a cui Sasuke a modo suo teneva, persone che dovevano essere protette, se non altro per tutto quello che avevano fatto per lui nel corso degli anni.  
«Che cosa le hai fatto, testa quadra che non sei altro!?»  
La mano – quella rimasta – di Naruto batté due colpetti sull’avambraccio di Sasuke – quello rimasto – che lo teneva ancora sollevato e appiccicato al muro.  
C’era una tensione non indifferente a riempire quella stanza, una tensione giocata sul potere che Sasuke stava esercitando su Naruto togliendogli il respiro, tensione che stava eccitando Sasuke che quei giochini li aveva sperimentati tempo prima con Orochimaru, quando il maestro pensava che per avere il dominio completo dell’allievo dovesse essere oltrepassata una soglia…  
Ma non era l’unico, Sasuke, a provare qualcosa. L’erezione di Naruto premeva distintamente sulla coscia dell’ultimo degli Uchiha. D’improvviso la vicinanza dei loro volti fu troppa e Sasuke si tirò indietro, lasciando la presa sul collo muscoloso di Naruto che scivolò lentamente lungo la parete, tossicchiando discretamente nel riprendere fiato, la trachea leggermente schiacciata.  
«Non se lo merita e tu lo sai. Dovresti stendere un tappeto rosso e baciare il terreno su cui cammina, Naruto, non…»  
«Non sto bene, Sasuke. Gli incubi non mi lasciano andare, non di notte, non di giorno e a volte…»  
«A volte ti sembra di essere di nuovo in guerra.» Naruto annuì e Sasuke scivolò di fianco a lui, sedendoglisi accanto come non aveva mai davvero fatto.  
«Si merita di meglio, lo so.» Sasuke rimase in silenzio a fissare le linee che separavano le assi formanti la parete di fronte a lui, in attesa che Naruto si spiegasse, perché Naruto era lento nel comprendere così come nello spiegarsi e Sasuke lo sapeva perfettamente. «C’è sempre stato qualcosa che mi è mancato, come quando entri a casa e qualcuno ha tolto qualcosa: sai che manca, ma non sai che cosa sia, non riesci ad individuarlo. Qualcosa che…» La voce di Naruto si ridusse ad un sussurro incomprensibile che però alle orecchie di Sasuke risuonò come fosse l’esplosione di una carta bomba. «qualcosa che ho capito che cos’è giusto un attimo fa, quando mi hai stretto la mano intorno alla gola: sarei morto per te, morirei per te, Sasuke. Sei tu il mio pezzo mancante.»  
A Sasuke parve di sprofondare in abissi profondi, la luce che spariva sempre più lontana, finché una mano tesa non apparve, pronta a riportarlo alla luce, una mano piena di cicatrici – una in particolare spiccava sul dorso, riportando alla memoria di Sasuke un tempo diverso, lontano e migliore, in cui l’unico problema di quella testa quadra era il suo non pensare prima di agire, come quella volta in cui si era conficcato il kunai nella mano, giurando sul suo stesso sangue – che prese la sua, se la portò al collo e strinse, sussurrando «Fammi sentire intero, Sasuke, ti prego.»  
Sasuke strinse, perché nel farlo aveva trovato anche il suo di posto nel mondo, e poi curò ogni segno rosso sul collo di Naruto con un bacio. Non smise di stringere neanche quando si spinse in lui, irruento e gentile al tempo stesso, stringendo ed essendo stretto in una presa calda ed avvolgente.  
«Non devi farle del male, se avessi bisogno di qualunque cosa…chiama me, Testa quadra, loro non si meritano altro dolore.»


	7. Cecità

Prompt: In the car/Blindfold  
Coppia: Neji/TenTen

**Cecità**

Agli occhi del mondo erano una coppia estremamente strana: lei vitale, ridanciana e spiritosa, lui serio, composto, cauto.

Tenten era la costante della vita di Neji: unica che non lo avesse mai abbandonato, neanche da adolescente, quando era arrogante e snob.  
Ci erano volute una vita intera e una guerra in cui ci aveva quasi rimesso la vita a Neji, il più brillante degli Hyuuga, per capire che lei era la sua controparte, quella perfettamente in grado di bilanciarlo sempre e comunque. Tutto il tempo che ci era voluto a capire era stato degnamente ripagato, Neji doveva ammetterlo.  
Neji, con Tenten, aveva imparato a parlare, ad esprimere ciò che gli passava per la mente, non importava quanto oscuro e terribile fosse: lei lo avrebbe ascoltato e compreso e se qualcosa fosse stato “troppo” glielo avrebbe detto senza problemi.  
Neji, con Tenten, aveva affrontato anche il disturbo post traumatico da stress che lo aveva afflitto dopo la guerra. Con pazienza avevano imparato a gestire gli attacchi che lo coglievano di notte – fortunatamente sempre meno frequentemente – e avevano trovato il modo per farvi fronte, esplorando nuovi lati della loro sessualità che contribuivano alla ripresa di Neji.  
Tra i due Tenten era la meno restia e con quell’entusiasmo che da sempre la contraddistingueva trascinava Neji in quei viaggi sensoriali che giovavano ad entrambi: uno prendeva coscienza di sé a tutto tondo, lati oscuri compresi, l’altra rafforzava quel legame che c’era sempre stato, accettando Neji nel suo essere Neji, lati oscuri compresi.  
Dall’ultimo attacco di Neji, con il conseguente weekend tra ragazze di Tenten e quella risoluzione strana a provare il bondage, la loro affinità di coppia era cresciuta in modo esponenziale portandoli a…quello.  
«Non barare» gli sussurrò Tenten all’orecchio, baciandolo mentre annodava la benda. «Sarà più divertente se per una volta ti lascerai andare…prometto di non usare kunai…» Neji sospirò, mordendosi le labbra e resistendo all’impulso di usare il byakugan.  
Tenten aveva colto al balzo la palla che aveva lanciato loro Tsunade.  
  
 _«Devi imparare a fidarti, Neji. Piccoli esperimenti di deprivazione sensoriale potrebbero aiutarti-»_  
 _«Abbiamo già provato, ma il risultato è stato disastroso.» l’aveva interrotta Neji, abbassando lo sguardo: l’ennesimo fallimento._  
 _«Avete? Sei sicuro che Tenten abbia partecipato?» Tsunade lo aveva fissato, mani giunte di fronte al viso._  
 _Neji ripensò a quello che era successo: lui l’aveva legata, all’inizio era stato anche bello per entrambi, ma poi la mente di Neji si era rabbuiata e lui aveva perso la testa, si era spinto in lei senza preavviso, rendendosi conto con una minuscola e marginale parte del cervello di quanto lei non fosse pronta, di come i gemiti che tratteneva non fossero di piacere, ma di dolore. Tenten era partita – fuggita – per un weekend tra ragazze e Neji aveva colto l’occasione per parlare con Tsunade. Ripensandoci, effettivamente forse avevano sbagliato modo._  
 _«Neji, da uno a dieci, quanto ti fidi di Tenten?»_  
 _Neji guardò l’ex hokage, gli occhi chiari spalancati._  
 _«Lei…è sempre stata al mio fianco, sempre, anche quando ero uno stronzo arrogante, anche quando la trattavo male, sminuendola in allenamento…»_  
 _«Quando hai capito di amarla?»_  
 _«Io…prima che lei mi riportasse alla vita, io davanti agli occhi avevo Tenten. L’ho vista crescere di nuovo, ho osservato come lei mi è sempre stata accanto e come io abbia sempre ignorato tutto, troppo preso dai miei propositi di…non ho visto altri che lei e il cuore mi si è spezzato quando ho capito che forse non avrei potuto più vederla, che non mi avrebbe più battuto la schiena quando avessi mangiato del curry troppo piccante, che non si sarebbe allenata con me. Ho sentito il suo odore, buono anche quando è sudata fradicia. Ho sentito di nuovo la consistenza delle sue labbra, il sapore del nostro primo bacio, quello che mi ha dato prima dell’ultimo combattimento, quando mi ha detto che non voleva più nascondersi, che avrebbe potuto essere l’ultima occasione in cui dirmi che si era innamorata di me, che saremmo potuti morire e che non voleva più tenersi quel segreto nel cuore.» Neji, ripercorse quei piccoli passi che l’avevano portato alla consapevolezza che Tenten non era una semplice amica o compagna di squadra, ma che negli anni si era ritagliata un posto speciale nel cuore dell’algido Hyuuga, posto che mai sarebbe stato preso da altri._  
 _«E quella scatolina con cui stai giocherellando?» Tsunade lo colse alla sprovvista: Neji non si era minimamente reso conto di aver tirato fuori la scatolina in velluto blu che aveva comprato qualche tempo prima, scatolina che adesso era ferma immobile tra le sue dita. «Ascoltami, Neji, io forse non sono la persona più adatta a dare consigli sulla vita di coppia, questo lo sai bene, però nella mia lunga vita ho imparato che se non c’è fiducia non ci può essere altro. Se vuoi Tenten, se vuoi chiederle di sposarti, perché immagino che in quella scatolina ci sia un bell’anellino semplice adatto a lei, devi prima dimostrarle che gode della tua piena fiducia. Parla con lei, dille tutto quello che ti passa per la mente, anche le cose più orribili che ti troverai a vivere, cose che si ripresenteranno per tanto tempo, perché il PTSD è così, ha bisogno di una cura molto lunga e non c’è sicurezza che scompaia mai del tutto. Lei si fida di te, è evidente, e ti ama tanto da restarti al fianco anche dopo che le hai fatto del male.» Neji la fissò sconvolto e gli occhi dorati di Tsunade gli dissero quello che non avrebbe mai voluto sentire: Tenten aveva avuto paura, paura davvero ed era andata da lei, le aveva raccontato… «Lei ama te e tu ami lei, ma devi imparare ad affidarti, a lasciar perdere il controllo. Sono sufficienti piccoli passi, non importano gesti plateali. Potreste cominciare dalla camera da letto, visto che, a quanto ho capito, avete un’ottima intesa…tieni,» aggiunse poi in conclusione, alzandosi e prendendo un libriccino dalla libreria. «Questo manuale potrebbe aiutarvi e chissà che non vi divertiate, anche, scoprendo nuove cose.»_  
  
Fidarsi. Era la stessa cosa che qualche settimana prima Tenten gli aveva chiesto. Fidarsi e parlare, non importa quanto fosse imbarazzante una richiesta o orribile un incubo. E allora Neji aveva iniziato a parlare, a confessare incubi e segreti e desideri, e Tenten aveva dato sfogo alle paure che ogni tanto la coglieva no, così come alle voglie. Il libriccino, Tsunade aveva avuto ragione, li aveva aiutati e in camera da letto avevano scoperto lati dell’uno e dell’altra che erano sempre rimasti nascosti.  
«La benda è troppo stretta?» la voce di Tenten distolse Neji dal flusso di pensieri che lo aveva travolto. Scosse la testa e con una mano cercò il contatto con la ragazza, che intrecciò subito le dita alle sue, il freddo dell’anello contro il calore della pelle.  
Il buio lo aveva avvolto, ma Neji non si oppose. Si affidò, completamente.  
Le sensazioni che lo invasero furono qualcosa di mai provato prima.  
Le labbra di Tenten non erano mai state così calde e morbide mentre, bacio dopo bacio, percorrevano le linee della mandibola, del platisma, si soffermavano sulla fossetta giugulare, scendevano in obliquo lungo il pettorale e si chiudevano su un capezzolo piatto, succhiavano, mordevano leggermente, poi riprendevano a muoversi, a scendere seguendo la linea alba, si schiudevano e lasciavano che la lingua si immergesse nel profondo e perfettamente ovale ombelico, per infine fermarsi sul limite imposto dai boxer scuri.  
Aveva voglia di aprire gli occhi, attivare sottovoce il byakugan e osservare le mani di Tenten togliergli i boxer, farglieli scivolare lungo le gambe magre, osservare il piccolo capo abbassarsi su di lui, godersi il calore del fiato sull’erezione, della bocca che lo stava ingoiando in quell’esatto istante, della lingua vellutata che lo massaggiava gentilmente mentre il chiaro suono del risucchio riempiva la stanza.  
Neji deglutì, percependo distintamente il saliscendi del pomo d’Adamo nella gola, e chiuse più strettamente gli occhi per cercare di resistere alle ondate sempre più prepotenti che annunciavano l’imminente orgasmo.  
«Tenten…» sussurrò a denti stretti.  
«Che c’è?» Tenten alzò il capo, Neji lo capì dai capelli che cambiarono modo di sfiorargli le cosce.  
Neji tese la mano, la cercò nel buio della benda e quando lei l’afferrò se la portò a distenderglisi addosso. Le curve morbide della ragazza – della sua futura moglie – si accordarono perfettamente al corpo solido di Neji. Non aveva bisogno di vederla per sapere che le cosce di Tenten si erano aperte e che lei si era messa in quella che Neji dentro di sé chiamava “posizione del ranocchio”. Portò le mani a circondare i fianchi, guidandola nei piccoli movimenti che Tenten aveva cominciato a compiere, strusciando il sesso umido sull’erezione di Neji. Lo fece a lungo, lasciando che l’asta fosse avvolta dalle calde labbra della vulva di Tenten, carnose come quelle che sul viso le si piegavano sempre in un sorriso, finché non ne ebbe abbastanza e allora Neji la alzò un pochino, quel tanto che bastava per penetrarla, lentamente, con calma, un centimetro alla volta, finché i testicoli gonfi non toccarono le labbra che fino a poco prima si strofinavano sull’asta, mentre la punta raggiunse profondità che a Neji parvero nuove. Forse era la cecità, che mai aveva sperimentato, a rendere tutto più intenso. Forse era la nuova intimità raggiunta con Tenten, intimità che li aveva portati a concedersi l’un l’altra in modo completo e assoluto. Neji lasciò che Tenten continuasse a muoversi secondo il ritmo impostole dalle mani di Neji intorno ai suoi fianchi, mani che lasciarono i fianchi. La sinistra salì a stringere un capezzolo, la destra scese fino a trovare con delicatezza il solco vaginale. Immerse le dita in quel calore umido, sfiorò la sua stessa erezione, percependone l’uscire e il rientrare, solleticò l’interno sensibile e meravigliosamente liscio delle grandi labbra. Tirò indietro le dita, se le portò alle labbra, le succhiò con voluttà e sentì la prima contrazione di Tenten stringerlo. Tornò a immergere le dita, le ritrasse, le portò alle labbra di lei, già schiuse, lasciò che le succhiasse. Seconda contrazione, più forte, seguita a breve distanza da una terza. Portò per la terza volta le dita nel punto in cui si stavano unendo, questa volta con un obiettivo preciso che trovò con semplicità, tra i ricci scuri e le linee fisiche che conosceva così bene.  
Una quarta, poi una quinta… infinite contrazioni si strinsero intorno a Neji che nel buio continuava a spingersi gentile in Tenten fino a che l’orgasmo non lo travolse e lui si riversò in lei.  
  
La luce fece capolino tra le palpebre serrate di Neji quando Tenten con dita tremanti gli tolse la benda, posandogli un bacio sudato sulle labbra e accascia dosi su di lui, il pene non più eretto ancora dentro di lei.  
«Vedi, stiamo migliorando. Questa volta non hai avuto nessun problema con il buio…la prossima volta…»  
Neji tornò a baciarla e a chiudere gli occhi, sprofondando in quella cecità che gli aveva fatto provare sensazioni così estreme da fargli desiderare di farlo ancora e ancora e ancora.  
«Il buio non mi dà fastidio, perché la mia luce io l’ho già trovata.»


End file.
